


rabbit's  tail

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	rabbit's  tail

 

摸上Peter光滑的带着热度的身体时Tony还没有反应过来他变回来了。睡着的小孩嘟囔着挥开他的手，翻了个身，然后又迷迷糊糊的想起来什么似的半睁开眼睛，伸出胳膊揽住Tony的脖子：

“生日快乐，Mr.Stark.”

他一开口，酒气迎面而来，Tony额头青筋暴跳恨不得直接去把神兄弟一起揍一顿。然而没轻没重的少年已经压着他的脖子强迫他弯腰，把脸凑在他的脖颈处乱蹭。什么柔软的东西蹭到他的脸颊，伸手去摸发现是没有消失的兔耳朵。软软的垂在脸侧，毛茸茸的。

“唔，还有尾巴。”

Peter好像真的不明白自己现在看起来多么像一块可口的小蜜糖，抓着Tony的手就往自己身下摸，果然尾椎那里有一个毛茸茸的球，软软的。但Tony的手不可避免的摸到少年光滑的屁股。

空气在逐渐升温，Tony咽了口口水。而Peter主动亲了上来。

“我就是生日礼物哦。”

“你去年送过同样的。”

“去年没有尾巴，所以是不一样的。”

Parker先生找到了送礼的秘诀。

Tony任由Peter把自己拖到床上，没轻没重的啃他的嘴。手试着去解他的纽扣，然而酒精作用加上不得要领，差不多五颗扣子有三颗直接被扯掉了。蜘蛛侠就是控制不好自己的力气，所以还有些许布料撕碎的声音。

“那你今天可要好好的表现你的不同。”

把没有完全变成人的小兔子抱到身上，Tony整好以暇的看着Peter的眼睛。打定了主意要什么都不做只让对方来取悦他，毕竟上次他“拆礼物”挺累的。

Peter终于扯开Tony的衣服，俯身在Tony的胸膛舔咬起来，奶凶奶凶的在他锁骨上留下一串牙印，Tony拍了拍少年的屁股，用手指拿捏他毛茸茸的尾巴。

因为魔法的原因，尾巴和耳朵和他的神经是连接的，尾巴被揉捏的感觉一直顺着尾椎传达到大脑，酥麻的感觉让Peter直接软了腿。

“别，别摸尾巴……”

“我为什么不能摸我的礼物？”

“……”

被噎住的Peter不说话，直接下滑含住的Tony的勃起，在圆滑的前端嘬了一口。然后满意的听见Tony嘶了一声，于是他撅起屁股，更加卖力的吸允Tony的前端。从Tony的角度看去，就是一只小兔子抖着圆球尾巴在取悦他。

还是只会耍坏的小兔子。

“唔嗯……”

Peter开始慢慢的把手探到自己身下，抚弄着自己同样兴奋起来的性器。Tony的性器把他的嘴塞的满满的，口水顺着柱身一直往下滑，Peter只能慢慢吞吐着，因为他还要给自己扩张。

虽然在他们的性爱中他不止一次主动过，但是这个样子主动还真的是第一次。摸到尾巴根部，Peter尝试的伸进去一根手指，缓慢的抽插起来。一边给Tony做着口活一边操自己。

“快一点，兔宝宝。”

Tony被他毫无章法的舔法弄得无法释放，伸手按着他的脑袋引导着他的吞吐频率。Peter在他按的太狠的时候小声的发出抗议，然后加快扩张的速度。

等到差不多可以容纳三个手指的时候，Peter坐起来背对着Tony坐了下去，毛茸茸的尾巴摩擦在Tony的腹部，他背对着Tony一边上下动着一边撸动自己的性器。

Tony顺着湿漉漉的尾巴根部摸到正在贪心的把他整个含进去的地方，用指腹在穴口周围打转，然后把暧昧的液体尽数抹到棕色的小尾巴上。

“再快一点，兔宝宝。”

“我累了。”

在Tony再次催促他快一点的时候小兔子开始耍赖了，尾巴被玩弄的时候他本来就没有力气了，还要他怎么动Tony才满意。唯一的好办法就是让Tony来操他，越狠越好。

“坏兔子。”

Tony翻身把Peter压在身下，小兔懂事的曲起腿，让Tony进入的更深，囊袋随着抽插一下一下拍打在他的屁股上，小尾巴被压的扁扁的。

亲吻从脖子一直延续到脸颊，Peter转过头和Tony交换了一个长到足以窒息的吻。后者用手捏住他的兔耳，用舌头舔湿上面的绒毛，一边用牙齿轻咬着他的耳朵一边操他。

“唔……慢一点……”

被直接插射的Peter呜咽着咬住被单，恳求Tony慢一点。然而Tony并没有慢下速度而是冲刺几下一直到射在他体内，把精液灌满他的肚子。

“听说兔子都很能生。”

Tony摸着Peter的小腹，并没有退出而是等着下一次的勃起。

“我又不是真的兔子，而且我是男的。”

“说不定呢，要不要试试？”

“不要，啊……”

被用力顶弄的Peter嘴里的反对之声都变成了叫声，直到他点头答应给Tony生小兔子才慢下来。

“给你生兔子，唔……”

“乖宝宝。”

Tony亲着Peter柔软的脸颊和耳朵，表示他很满意这个生日礼物。


End file.
